


A Little Surprise for Draco

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A minor mystery, Fluff, Gen, Gobsmacked Draco, Gobsmacked Lucius and Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: One morning when Draco wakes up, he learns that he has a very surprising package waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading something else I wrote when this tidbit popped into my head and refused to not be written, lol!

Draco yawned so hard that tears welled up in his eyes as he walked into his en suite bathroom. A house elf popped up in front of him.

“Master, a package arrived that –”

“Put it under my table for now, Muffy,” Draco ordered, cutting her short. “I'll deal with it later.”

She looked like she wanted to protest, wringing her hands around each other, but nodded. “Yes Master.”

Still fairly tired – but unable to sleep any longer – Draco took a shower and tended to all of his bodily needs. About a half an hour later, he emerged from his bathroom feeling slightly more awake and refreshed. With a light yawn, he sat at the table in his bedroom and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot under a stasis charm that Muffy had delivered with his breakfast right after he first woke up.

He nibbled on a flaky croissant and sipped on his creamy tea as he read the Daily Prophet.

_Our beloved Harry Potter is still working undercover. Sources in the ministry have confirmed that the Savior of the Wizarding World is hard at work trying to bring the last of the Death Eaters to justice. However, we can't help but worry since no one can recall seeing hide nor hair of him in months. Dear Harry, if you are reading this, please know that our thoughts and prayers are with you. Good luck on your mission and try to come home soon! Love from everyone at the Prophet and all of our readers._

Draco frowned and turned the page. The rest of the articles were more or less standard. Upcoming events. An attempted but foiled break in at Gringott's. The announcement of Blaise Zabini's engagement to Ginny Weasley – of all people. 

When his breakfast was eaten and his tea cup was empty, Draco set the paper aside and gestured to Muffy. “I'll take a look at that package now.”

Nodding, Muffy walked under the table and retrieved the package she'd placed there earlier at Draco's request. A moment later, she held it out to him. Draco looked it over with a slight frown. It was a basket covered in a blanket that looked like someone had simply grabbed whatever was on hand when packing it up for delivery.

There was a note pinned to the blanket that stated simply:  _For Draco Malfoy_ . After a moment, Draco realized that the note was folded in half, so he reached out and plucked it from the blanket, setting the thin stick pin aside. Inside the note was slightly more information, but not much.  _I am so sorry to do this to you like this, but this is yours and I can't take care of it at the moment. Believe me, I wish I could._

More confused than ever, Draco set the note aside and pulled the blanket off the basket. He was so shocked that he could do nothing but gape for a long time. The tiny doll of an infant in the basket looked so lifelike that Draco would almost swear it was breathing!

Hesitantly, Draco reached out to touch one of the pudgy cheeks. This deactivated a sleeping spell he didn't know about. Suddenly, those murky baby blues opened and stared up at him. Draco was so startled that he yelped and sat back in his chair so hard that it nearly tipped over.

The room was silent for a long moment before the thing Draco was firmly insisting had to be a doll opened its mouth and let out an indignant wail. Draco promptly covered his ears and wondered if there was a spell to make it stop. He looked over to find Muffy smiling at him in amusement.

“He wants you to pick him up,” Muffy informed her master.

“He?” Draco asked, still not quite ready to accept that this was a living being.

“Your son,” Muffy stated, gesturing to the squalling thing.

“ _My son?!_ ” Draco blurted out in astonishment, his eyes snapping back to the doll – er, _baby_.

The screaming got louder and louder until Draco gathered up the courage to pick the baby up. Despite Muffy's assurance that this was what the baby wanted, it did not calm down. Draco stared at it in horror until instinct kicked in and he started to bounce it gently. After a few moments, he made soft soothing noises. This combination seemed to be the magic touch that calmed the baby down. Eventually, the two of them were quietly staring at each other.

Until the baby started wailing again.

“What the –?!” Draco blurted out. “What did I do wrong?”

Muffy actually  _smirked_ at him. “Nothing. Baby Malfoy is simply hungry.”

“What am _I_ supposed to do about that?!” Draco asked in panic.

“Not to worry,” Muffy assured him with a kind and gentle smile. “Every Malfoy mother places their excess milk under powerful stasis charms – in case they or another Malfoy dries up too soon. There's enough milk in stasis to feed three or four babies for a couple of years if necessary.”

Draco couldn't help but exhale in relief. Before he even said a word, Muffy disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared about ten seconds later.

“Here, I have taken the appropriate amount out of stasis and warmed it up for the newborn master,” Muffy informed him as she held out a small glass bottle with a soft rubbery nipple.

Draco wanted nothing more than for the wailing to stop, so he thrust the nipple in the baby's mouth rather abruptly. The baby seemed oblivious to this for a moment, but then a little of the milk dribbled out, triggering the baby to swallow it. After that, he stopped crying and looked almost pensive as he drank from the bottle.

Draco sighed in relief, grateful that his house elf knew what to do. He had no idea what would have happened if he lived on his own. The baby probably would have already died of starvation!

“Oh! The Mistress calls,” Muffy announced just before she disappeared.

Draco stared apprehensively at the baby cradled in the crook of his left arm. The bottle had a very small amount of milk in it. What if it wasn't enough? What of the baby finished it off and started screaming for more?

To his surprise, the baby only got through about half of the milk before squirming and fussing. Draco insistently offered the bottle each time the baby turned his head and cried. Obviously, the baby didn't want more, but there was no way to figure out what he  _did_ want.

In desperation, Draco Apparated the baby into the sunny tea room – where his parents usually ate their breakfast and chatted as they planned out their day. The moment he arrived next to his mother, he thrust the baby into her arms and blurted out: “Make it stop!”

“Draco, wha –?!” Narcissa exclaimed in surprise even as her maternal instinct made her place a linen napkin over her shoulder, place the baby there, and pat it on the back. After a moment, it let out a loud burp, and then stopped fussing completely. Draco sighed in relief.

“Son?” Lucius asked with a tone that clearly demanded an explanation.

Draco shook his head and shrugged. “I have no idea! All I know is that this baby was delivered this morning, and the note that came with him claims he's mine.”

Narcissa pressed her lips together to prevent a disapproving frown. Then she cast a spell on first Draco and then the baby that would scan their blood and see if they matched. When both of them glowed the same color – proving that they were indeed father and son – she sighed.

“Well, it seems I have a grandson. Hello there darling. Where did you come from?”

“That's a good question,” Lucius stated, his eyes slowly traveling back and forth between his son and his wife holding the baby.

Draco shook his head again. “I honestly have no idea!”

Narcissa pursed her lips. “Surely you must have an inkling?”

Draco bit his lip and thought this over. “Well... I'm always careful about protection, so... let me think. Nine months ago...”

“Actually, it would probably be closer to ten,” Narcissa informed him. “Forty weeks. Even then, most babies are a week or two late. Well, unless they're early. He is small. He could have been born early.”

Nodding, Draco wracked his brains in an effort to find any possible explanation occurring between eight and ten months ago. Eventually, he sighed.

“Well, there's a night in which I got drunk and had a one off. Actually, even though I thought I had used the appropriate contraceptive spells, that's probably when it happened since it's the only time I've been with a woman in the last year.”

Draco was infinitely glad that neither of his parents asked for more information. They knew that he was bisexual and had been dating a man for a few months. There was no need to ask why he'd only been with one woman. Honestly, it had looked like he and Michel were going to get serious enough to get married until Michel had ended things rather suddenly and returned to France.

“Was she...” Lucius trailed off as he mentally ran through a list of adjectives that were important to him. A pureblood. A half blood at the very least. A witch. Please not a muggle!

“I met her at a Wizarding pub, so she was probably a witch. Other than that, I don't know anything except that she was blonde and delicate looking,” Draco explained, knowing what his father was thinking.

“Oh Draco,” Narcissa murmured sadly, still cuddling with and softly cooing at her unexpected grandson. She then rubbed noses with him and gave him a dozen or so tiny kisses.

Lucius grinned at this. He had always thought his wife looked gorgeous when holding a child. He sometimes wished they'd had more than one, but once they'd had their necessary heir, neither had wanted to bring more children into a world that might turn far too dangerous at any moment.

“Well, let me have a look at him,” Lucius demanded, holding his hands out expectantly.

Narcissa smiled at him as she carefully handed the baby over. Lucius tickled the baby's cheek before letting his finger get caught in the baby's tiny fist. He and his wife exchanged soft smiles.

“He certainly has the Malfoy chin,” Lucius observed.

“And he already looks like he's going to be tall and blond,” Narcissa added.

Draco watched this with no small amount of astonishment. “I didn't think you'd accept this so easily!”

Lucius gave Draco a gentle yet utterly serious look. “We both know very well that one should never blame a child for the mistakes of his parents.”

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed softly.

Draco didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply remained silent.

The small family took turns holding the baby. Cuddling him. Tickling his tiny feet and kissing him. Handing him to Muffy when he needed to be changed. And just generally fussing over their newest addition for about an hour until he drifted off and didn't wake up no matter how much they kissed him. Narcissa was holding him again at this point.

Lucius looked stern as he gazed at his son. “Do you think the mother will be a problem?”

Draco held up his hands a bit helplessly. “Her note said that she couldn't take care of the child, even though she wanted to. I rather assume that if she just wanted to use the baby to extort money from me, she would have already done so.”

Lucius stroked his chin in thought. “Yes... and now that she has given him into our custody, we have every legal resource at our command to ensure that she can't try to take him back – or demand money.”

“Besides, there are many ways to take care of a problem, if it came down to it,” Narcissa added in a serene tone that still managed to send a shiver up Draco's spine.

“Yes,” Lucius solemnly agreed.

“Er...” he trailed off, sincerely praying that he never had to find out what they meant.

Narcissa changed the subject before he could dwell on it. “So, shall we have the nursery remodeled, or would you prefer to have the baby in your room with you?”

Draco gave the matter some serious thought. The smart thing would be to have the nursery remodeled and assign the baby a house elf or two as nannies. Doing that, his life wouldn't have to change very much. 

As if reading his thoughts, Narcissa placed the baby in Draco's arms. Draco stared at him for a long moment, his mind having gone completely blank. Eventually, he looked up at his mother.

“I think I'd like to have him in my room with me.”

Smiling, she turned to order Muffy to bring the Malfoy Heirloom crib to Draco's room, along with a variety of baby things that were being stored in the attic.

Draco unconsciously swayed as he held the baby – as if lulling him to sleep. Then a thought occurred to him that made him inhale in horror.  _The mother could have given him up for adoption and I'd have never even known!_ Grateful that that hadn't occurred, Draco snuggled his baby and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His parents wore soft smiles as they watched him.

One thing was certain, life was about to get a whole lot noisier!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Abrupt wailing made Draco open his eyes and glare over at the crib.  _Again_ ?! It's couldn't have been more than an hour since the last time the baby had cried. He cast a tempus to find that it had actually only been 45 minutes.

Grumbling, Draco dragged himself out of bed and picked up his infant son. Assuming that he was only a day or two old when given to Draco, the baby was only about two weeks old now. Two short weeks that had felt like an eternity! Draco wasn't entirely sure he'd slept for eight hours altogether in that time.

He paced and bounced as he offered his son a bottle. Scorpius refused. He checked to make sure that the nappy was still clean and dry. Then he used his free hand to pull on his hair.

“Think! What else could he want or need?”

Before he could come up with anything enlightening, the baby abruptly fell back asleep. With a sigh of relief, Draco set him back in the crib, only to freeze when he took a single step in the direction of his bed. Scorpius was already wailing again.

In frustration, Draco picked his son back up and paced some more. Once again, the baby drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Only to wake right back up the moment Draco set him down. Draco glared at the baby in his arms, feeling suspiciously close to tears.

“If you do that just one more time, I'm having Muffy take you to the nursery!”

The baby was already quieting down and drifting off again, but opened his eyes to give Draco a look that he'd  _swear_ was a haughty Malfoy glare.

This time, when the baby fell asleep, Draco held onto him as he climbed into bed and reclined against his pillows. Try as he might, he just couldn't stop himself from falling asleep a few minutes later. The next time he was abruptly pulled to consciousness, pale morning light was streaming in through the window.

Scorpius was wailing again, but this time, he was definitely hungry. Draco summoned a bottle that was waiting under a stasis charm, sighing in relief when Scorpius stopped crying to drink his breakfast. Out of sheer exhaustion, Draco fell back asleep while Scorpius stared at him in fascination while drinking his milk. Eventually, Scorpius fell back asleep too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep breathing...

At some point, Draco had discovered that the best way to calm his three month old son down when he was crying but not hungry or soiled, was to swing him about rather violently. It seemed like the wilder Draco was with it, the better Scorpius liked it. The boy seemed fearless, and Draco had no idea where he got it from.

Thank Merlin for safety spells!

Currently, Draco was lightly jogging all around his room, jumping onto and off of chairs and his bed, all while making Scorpius happy. He devolved into an impromptu spin that got rather fast before Draco got dizzy and staggered over toward his bed. Before he took more than three steps, he tripped over a soft fur rug and...

With a feeling of horror, Draco stopped breathing altogether. Not only was he falling to the floor, but his baby had just gone flying out of his arms!

“No no no no no no no!” Draco cried out in panic, doing his best to stop his fall and scramble after his son.

Time seemed to slow down, each second stretching out for at least ten or fifteen seconds. Try as he might, Draco just couldn't get to his son in time. He definitely couldn't breathe!

What seemed like an eternity later, Scorpius landed in the middle of Draco's bed, the safety spells activating to make him bounce a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. Draco reached him a second later, sobbing uncontrollably as he snatched the baby into his arms.

“Oh Gods! _Please_ be okay!”

To his astonishment, Scorpius was giggling. Or at least making a noise that was as close to giggling as a three month old could get. The baby threw his arms and legs out several times, as if begging to do it again.

Draco was now sobbing with relief. He held his son so tightly that Scorpius started screaming in protest. Wiping a tear away, Draco bounced his son, but this wasn't enough. The baby clearly wanted more excitement.

With a sigh, Draco stood up and vanished the rug. “Alright, but not so wild this time.”

Even so, the baby would not settle for anything less, and after about a half an hour, Draco gave in. But only  _after_ he cast cushioning spells all over the room. He never wanted to feel that terrified again!

 


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Scorpius was six months old, he could crawl rather well. Draco loved to take him outside into the garden to play. The baby positively delighted at getting into everything. 

Thank Merlin for house elves! They did an excellent job of cleaning up after him and making sure that he didn't escape notice long enough to do anything harmful.

Currently, Scorpius was climbing all over the Mastiff that Narcissa had bought as a puppy about two years ago now. It was a gentle giant that treated Scorpius as if he was her very own baby. The two of them clearly loved each other. Even when Scorpius yanked on and tried to bite Cassiopeia's ears.

Draco took a sip of tea and picked up the newly delivered Daily Prophet.

_It's been nearly a year and still no word from our beloved Harry Potter! Quite frankly, this reporter is starting to worry! Contacts at the Ministry refuse to say anything other than the fact that he is still working undercover. What could he possibly be doing? Dear Harry, we wish you the best of luck in resolving this matter as soon as possible!_

With a puzzled frown, Draco turned the page to read about an elderly man who had made it his habit to streak down Diagon Alley every night at half eight. A witch who had gotten caught trying to raise a baby dragon without proper space or a permit. A sale on Robes at Madam Malkin's, and how Zabini and Weasley were already filing for divorce a mere month after they'd gotten married.

Setting the paper aside, Draco looked over at his parents to realize that they were both watching something with expressions of mild disgust.

“That can't be good for him,” Lucius remarked.

“Well, it's not harmful either,” Narcissa murmured.

“What?” Draco asked as he turned to look at what they were talking about.

To his own mild disgust, Scorpius was sitting in between Cassiopeia's paws while Cassie was chewing on a hard bone... and so was Scorpius. The two of them mildly fought over the bone with Scorpius yanking it from Cassie to chew on it for a moment before Cassie grabbed it out of his hands to chew on it. The argument was eventually settled when they both chewed on opposite ends.

“Er... Are you sure that won't make him sick?” Draco asked his mother.

She laughed and shook her head. “Actually, unpleasant as it seems to us, it's rather good for his immune system.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured, not sure whether to watch his son or find something more appealing to look at.

“And he doesn't have teeth yet, so he's not likely to actually chew the bone up,” Narcissa added. Thus, there was no risk of choking on anything.

Even so, Draco only lasted two more minutes before he just couldn't take it any longer. He leapt to his feet and rushed to grab Scorpius so that he could give him a bath and wash his mouth out. Scorpius immediately wailed in protest, trying his best to wriggle free so that he could crawl back over to Cassie and the bone.

Sighing, Draco distracted him by throwing him up into the air. Scorpius squealed in delight, forgetting all about the bone. Or so Draco thought when he set his son down a few minutes later, only for Scorpius to make a bee line for Cassie. This time, Draco really did bring his son in the house for a bath, hoping that it was close enough to nap time for the baby to fall asleep. Sadly, it was Draco that needed the nap since Scorpius still woke him up multiple times each night.

After the bath, the two of them curled up in bed and slept... Until Cassie managed to sneak into the room, jumped on the bed, and slobbered all over both of them.

“Ugh!” Draco cried out in horror, wondering if his mother would ever forgive him if he Avada Kedavra'd her dog.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with the dog and the bone that I described in this chapter is actually taken from my own experience when my older son was about 8 months or so. I have a video of it that I might just upload to my blog, lol!


	5. Chapter 5

One day a little after Scorpius was nine months old, Draco woke up feeling almost fully rested. His first thought was that he wasn't actually sure what rested felt like anymore. His second thought was terror that something had happened to his son.

His eyes flew open to find Scorpius staring at him. The baby was quietly drinking from his bottle, laying on the bed next to Draco and watching him sleep. In relief, Draco smiled at his son. Scorpius stopped drinking for a moment to smile back at him.

Sunlight streamed in through the window, highlighting Scorpius' vibrant eyes. It also made the baby's shockingly white hair look like it was sparkling. Draco ruffled that soft hair lovingly.

“Morning Scorpius. I love you,” Draco informed him, as he did everyday – a habit he had started when he was so sleep deprived that he had to remind himself that there was a very good reason he didn't just off himself.

Scorpius gave him a big toothless grin, the sun making his eyes more jewel-like than ever.

“Your mother must have had green eyes,” Draco murmured. “Although I don't remember that. I really don't remember much about her, if I'm honest. Just that she was blonde and rather gorgeous.”

Scorpius simply resumed drinking his bottle, not caring in the slightest what his father was talking about.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Since Scorpius' birthday was near the end of January – they considered the day before he'd been given to them as his birthday – it was naturally too chilly to celebrate outside as the toddler clearly wanted. Instead, they had a mini party complete with a variety of petit fours and banana cream custard. Scorpius had great fun taking a bite of each miniature cake, and then throwing the rest of it to Cassie.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it – Cassie only managed to get one bite in ten since Narcissa vanished the majority of the cakes before the dog could catch them.

Scorpius was given a flying toy dragon that was intended to give him something to grab onto as he practiced walking around the room. This made him giggle nearly constantly. It also gave his still more or less perpetually exhausted father a chance to sip some tea and read the paper.

_At long last, our beloved Harry Potter has returned! Unfortunately, he is currently in St. Mungo's in a coma. Details are sparse, but apparently, our Savior finally managed to gather enough evidence on a particular dark wizard to have him arrested for – and likely convicted of – a slew of nasty crimes. Keep your eyes on the Prophet as we will definitely report all the details as they become clear._

Draco had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. So much so that he set the paper aside without reading anything else. The last time he had seen Harry Potter, the boy had saved him from a Fiendfyre Curse. Well actually, it had been a little after that, when Harry had grieved over dead bodies in the Great Hall after defeating the Dark Lord.

In any case, it was disconcertingly upsetting to learn that Boy Wonder was now in a coma. Draco wondered for a long time whether he should send flowers or a get-well-soon card or something. Eventually, he decided that even if he did, those closest to Harry would probably just assume they were some sort of trick and throw them away.

Sighing, Draco forced his attention back onto his son. Scorpius was still squealing happily as he hung onto/chased the dragon all over the room. The sight was adorable and made Draco grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, petit fours literally means little cakes in french. They are about an inch squared and can be anything that full sized cakes can be. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Harry groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed before smothering him in a hard hug. She was already crying so hard that he couldn't get a coherent word out of her.

Such as: “What happened?”

Before Harry could figure out how to calm his best friend, a Mediwitch entered the room and gasped in surprise.

“You're awake!”

Harry shrugged, wondering where his glasses were. “Er, yeah. How long was I out?”

“You've been in a coma for a little more than three months, Mr. Potter,” the Mediwitch informed him.

“Three months!” Harry blurted out in surprise.

Hermione was gulping deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. “How much do you remember?”

“Er...” Harry trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around to see if there was a glass of water or something he could drink. To his relief, his glasses and his wand were on a little table right next to his bed. “It's fuzzy. I was undercover, right?”

“Yeah,” Hermione confirmed. She then glared at the Mediwitch, who cleared her throat and chuckled nervously.

“Right, I'll just give you two some privacy,” the Mediwitch murmured. “I'll also let your Healer know that you're awake.”

Harry nodded at her in understanding. The moment they were alone, Hermione spoke again.

“You were working with a team of Unspeakables. They used a curse called the Damsel Curse to turn you into a woman, and then permanently altered your hair and eye color while in disguise so that you wouldn't be recognizable. Part of what they did was temporarily overwrite your memory so that you truly believed that you were this woman. That way, not even the most skilled Legilimens in the world would be able to find out who you really were. For all intents and purposes, you _were_ that woman.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to see if he had any memories that could confirm her story. “Er... Yeah, I can remember someone explaining the procedure to me. I remember agreeing.”

Hermione nodded. “When you finally accomplished your mission, you returned to the Department of Mysteries and they restored your original memories. In theory, you  _should_ have been just fine and able to remember everything – not just from your life, but also from your time undercover. However, the Unspeakables think that suddenly having two sets of memories sent your body into shock. You've been in a coma ever since.”

“I see,” Harry murmured. He lay still and tried to remember... Well, he seemed to know who he was and everything up until he agreed to go undercover. After that, it was all very vague and fuzzy.

Giving up, he shrugged. “How long was I undercover?”

“Nearly a year and a half – not including your time in a coma,” Hermione informed him in a whisper. Then she leapt to her feet. “I've got to call Ron and let him know you're alright!”

“Alright,” Harry agreed, looking forward to seeing his other best friend.

Practically the moment she left the room, his Healer entered. It was the same woman that attended to him whenever he came to St. Mungo's. She smiled at him fondly.

“Good morning, Healer Rowe,” Harry greeted pleasantly. He liked her because she treated him like she was his grandmother and he was a perpetually mischievous child.

“Good morning Harry! Let me just cast all my best diagnostic spells to see how you're doing,” she stated more than asked.

Harry simply nodded, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes, but not falling back to sleep. With any luck, she would discharge him sooner rather than later, and he'd be able to get in touch with his handler to see if he had any notes or anything that would help him remember everything he currently couldn't. Tiny flashes and glimpses of people and places he didn't recognize gave him hope that a full recovery was possible.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Draco loved June, and not just because his birthday was on the fifth. He loved it because it was the most beautiful time of the year. Their garden was bursting with color and soft aromas. 

Scorpius spent hours chasing Cassie around or – alternatively – being chased by her. Draco loved watching him run around giggling almost non stop. He also loved how his parents watched their grandson with soft and adoring expressions. Scorpius was a sheer joy and not one of them could imagine their life without him by this point.

Draco picked up the Daily Prophet and read the front page.

_Hard work pays off! Today, the Wizengamot voted unanimously to sentence dark wizard Randy Blackstone to a lifetime in Azkaban with no possibility of release. Our beloved Harry Potter brought him in after more than a year undercover with more than enough evidence to make sure that this criminal never sees the light of day again. Better yet, Harry has made a full recovery from his coma and the trauma of his mission and is scheduled to attend the Ministry Fundraising Ball this weekend. Word is that he'll explain what happened, as much as he can. I – for one – am looking forward to it! Rest assured, dear readers, that I will report what he says word for word._

Draco couldn't help but be curious. The mentioned wizard wasn't anyone he'd ever heard of. What could the man possibly have done to make Harry Potter go undercover for so long just to gather evidence? That's something that usually only happens in organized crime, which Draco was fairly sure he would have at least heard of the man if that was the case.

Just then, Muffy appeared next to Draco. “A visitor has arrived for you, Master Draco.”

“Bring him or her here,” Draco ordered absently, still mulling over the article in the paper.

“And make sure that there is a fresh pot of tea delivered right away,” Narcissa added.

“Yes Master, Mistress,” Muffy murmured before disappearing. She returned a moment later with none other than Harry Potter himself – which astonished all three adult Malfoys.

“Er...” Draco droned, not sure what to say.

Thankfully, Narcissa was able to recover herself almost instantly. “Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Please, have a seat.” She gestured to where Muffy had disappeared and now reappeared. “Tea? We have a variety of biscuits as well.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry returned the greeting with a smile at her. He then gave Lucius a long probing look before sitting down and turning his attention to Draco. “So, er...”

Muffy finished pouring him a cup of tea and set a plate full of biscuits in front of him. Then she turned and refilled Draco's cup before moving onto Narcissa and Lucius.

Harry took a tentative sip of tea, and then sighed in frustration. “As you probably read in the paper,” he gestured to said paper laying on the glass and wrought iron table. “I was undercover for a long time. Do you recognize this woman?”

Draco was confused by what seemed to be a very abrupt change of subject. He took the photograph Harry held out and looked at it.

“That's...” he paled and looked over to where Scorpius and Cassie had collapsed into an exhausted pile in the shade of a large cherry tree. 

Harry curiously followed his gaze, and then gasped. His right hand covered his mouth. His vibrant green eyes were just slightly watery.

Lucius impatiently summoned the photo from his son and looked at it curiously before handing it to his wife.

“Ah,” Narcissa murmured in understanding. “Blonde and dainty. It's the mysterious woman who sent us our grandson without any sort of explanation. Was she part of the dark wizard's – what was his name? Blackstone? Was she part of his inner circle?”

Harry shook his head. “Er, no. She was basically a spy working to bring him down.”

Draco tilted his head to the side, curious despite himself. “What happened to her? Did she... Well, she must have been in a lot of danger if she simply gave up her child like that. Did she survive?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded. Then he changed the subject again. “So, er, well, as you know, I was undercover. In order to ensure that I wouldn't be suspected by Blackstone, my memory was temporarily replaced by that of the person I became as part of my cover.”

Harry took a deep breath, downed the rest of his tea, and then blurted it out before he lost his nerve. “That woman was my cover.”

“What?” Draco asked in confusion because he was certain he hadn't heard that right.

Harry took another deep breath. “In order to infiltrate Blackstone's organization, I was cursed into a woman. That woman. And then given an entire set of memories that belonged to her. Thus, while I was her, I had no idea that I was, er... me...”

“What?!” Draco blurted out in shock. “Are you saying that _you're_...” he trailed off and looked over at his son.

Harry nodded rather solemnly.

They were silent for a  _long_ moment.

“Well,” Narcissa murmured, recovering first. “That certainly explains why the mother didn't think she could care for the baby, and why she never once tried to contact us about him.” She sipped on her tea and did her best to seem supportive rather than gobsmacked.

Harry was no longer paying any attention to anything other than the baby sleeping draped over the large dog with his butt in the air.

It was Draco's turn to take a deep breath. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like to not only give up a child due to a very dangerous situation, but to finally have the first glimpse of him after... who knows how long.

“Would you like to see him?” Draco asked softly.

“More than anything!” Harry exclaimed fervently.

“Alright,” Draco permitted, gesturing to his son. “His name is Scorpius.”

Harry approached the sleeping pair cautiously; almost afraid to wake either of them. Cassie lifted her head to stare at him as he got closer. She growled softly, but calmed down when Harry held out his hand and crooned soothingly. Sniffing his hand, Cassie decided that he was not a threat and allowed him to touch her precious baby.

Harry lifted the baby – who was actually more a toddler now – into his arms and looked him over as if he was gazing at the greatest treasure known to man. Scorpius grumbled sleepily, but didn't wake up. Harry carried him back over to the table, sat in the chair he'd recently abandoned, and then simply stared at him.

Draco was fascinated by the look of sheer love on Harry's face. After a moment, he let out a rather heavy sigh. “Looks like we're going to have to talk about this.”

Harry looked up at Draco and nodded. He was utterly relieved that Draco seemed willing to let Harry in. Smiling, he returned his attention to Scorpius, ruffling his white hair, stroking his pudgy cheek with a finger, counting all his stubby little fingers and toes. Looking for all the little bits that were from Harry while taking note of everything that was from Draco.

When Scorpius opened his eyes and looked up curiously at Harry, Harry gasped in astonishment.

“Now that I think of it, he has your eyes,” Draco murmured, flustered to see Harry on the verge of tears.

Harry gave Draco a watery smile. “Yeah... He does...”

Managing a tiny smile in return, Draco mentally vowed to try to get along with Harry so that they could share custody of this little boy who had been created by accident by two people who didn't even get along. By the look of it, Harry was already planning to do the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the end. For once, I didn't do MPreg, lol. Or smut! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I positively adored reading all the comments rolling in as I posted chapters, so I decided to write one more at the sort of request of a comment ^_^

Draco wiggled his toes, surprisingly enjoying the feel of the soft warm sand under his feet. Scorpius tugged on his hand rather insistently. Draco looked down at him bouncing excitedly between Draco and Harry. He was holding a hand from each of them as Harry ordered two paper cones packed with ground ice flavored with a mixture of freshly squeezed orange, pineapple, and mango juice.

Harry handed the first cone to Draco, and then accepted the second one from the teen boy working the stall – having already paid for them. A moment later, the two men were walking along the beach. Scorpius was too happy to be barefoot in the sand – which he kicked and stomped – to care that he hadn't gotten a cone of his own too. As they walked, Harry and Draco absently swung Scorpius between them. The two year old was positively delighted by this and squealed.

“Agen agen!” He insisted. (Again again.) Then added: “I-er!” (Higher.)

His fathers resisted until they finished eating their cones. After throwing the paper cones in a nearby trashcan, they finally complied, swinging Scorpius as high as they could as they walked.

“Whee!” Scorpius cried out, kicking his legs each time he was lifted into the air. 

Eventually, they came to the edge of the ocean, where the water was coming and going in tiny but consistent little waves that tickled Scorpius' toes. He squealed again and pulled free from his fathers' hands. He promptly started to chase the waves and splash the water without a care for who he might get wet.

Harry surreptitiously cast a spell that would make it impossible for Scorpius' head to go under water. Thus, even if a tide suddenly swept him out of reach, he wouldn't drown. Plus, in that situation, statue of secrecy or not, Harry would cast any spell he had to in order to retrieve his son safe and sound.

Somewhat unexpectedly, Scorpius ran away from the water, grabbed a fistful of sand, and threw it at his papa.

“Well how do you like that?” Draco asked, feigning indignation. He had just enough time to dive to the side and avoid the second volley. 

Harry laughed as he had to suddenly avoid flying sand as well. The three of them ran around having a tropical version of a snowball fight (that was charmed to ensure that none of it got in eyes, noses, or mouths). Eventually, Scorpius ran out of energy and dropped to the ground.

Harry ran to check on him, thinking that he had fallen or that something else was wrong, only to be amazed to find the two year old sound asleep. He flung himself onto the sand next to his son, more than happy to take a break too. Harry closed his eyes and covered them with an arm. Draco carefully (and secretly because there were muggles everywhere) conjured up a blanket under them, and then lay down on the other side of Scorpius.

Both men were still rather shocked to find that they actually managed to get along for the sake of their son!

Draco felt a warm and happy emotion roll over him when he thought about how they were raising Scorpius together. Mostly. They lived apart and shared him back and forth fairly equally, only coming together for special occasions – such as this sort of family vacation.

Gathering up his meager courage, Draco rolled onto his side to look at Harry over the body of their slumbering son. “You know... We could always try dating.”

Harry was silent for a long moment, making Draco think that he must have fallen asleep too. But then Harry whispered: “I think I'd like that.”

With a smile of profound relief, Draco reached over and laced their hands together. “I'd like that too.”

 

 


End file.
